


SouthSide Princess

by Staymona55



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: Y/n = your namey/l/n = your last namey/f/n = your fathers namewarningsage gap romance (reader around 18)drinkingdrug useswearing





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/n = your name  
> y/l/n = your last name  
> y/f/n = your fathers name
> 
> warnings 
> 
> age gap romance (reader around 18)  
> drinking   
> drug use  
> swearing

It was 3 years since your mother and father had spilt up. Your mother had taken you to live in what she called upper Riverdale, what most would call the nice or good side of the tracks. Your father had stayed on the Southside. Your grandfather was the old leader of the gang the south side serpents until his death a few months ago. Forsythe Pendleton Jones the 2nd (or Fp as he was called) was the new leader with your father his right hand man. You had known Fp your whole life. 

 

In the last 3 years you had re-started high school hating that you was a year older then everyone else, after you was held back a year (because you hadn’t attended school for 2 years) before even starting Riverdale high but at least you was now in the same year as you childhood friend Jughead Jones. In that time you had become a river vixen, your grades where up and you started becoming friends with Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge. When you first moved into your mother’s childhood home your grandmother old house, Veronica took it upon herself to give you a full make over. Now you looked like her double, posh girly dresses, sassy tops and skinny jeans filled your wardrobe. More hair and makeup products then ever really needed. 

After a long week and a trying day, You was sat sulking in pop’s after a cheerleader practice, Cheryl had been a bitch with the squad mainly you a Veronica getting the brunt of her mood. You and your mother had been fighting a lot the last few weeks as well to the point you didn’t think you could stay anymore. Jughead Jones slid into the seat facing you with a smile. “what’s up y/n, you’ve been looking at that milkshake for 20 minutes?” He asks. “it’s my mom we’re always fighting and I don’t want to stay there, I can’t stay there anymore” I tell him as he takes the cherry from my melted milkshake. “What about your dad?” he says. As he pops the cherry in his mouth.  
You only saw your dad once a month when you would go stay the weekend with him in the trailer park hanging with your old friends now all serpents. “juggie that’s an amazing idea” you smile “I’m going to call him tomorrow” you grab your bag hugging the raven haired boy. heading home thinking of what to say to your dad. 

 

At home your walked into your mother waiting for you. “where have you been it’s almost 10:30pm” you give a one word answer “pops” she started screaming as you ignore her. Since coming here you wasn’t the only one who had changed. Your mother had become a living breathing copy of Alice Cooper. She went through you room, wouldn’t let you out past 10. Told you to stay away from Jughead because of who his dad was. Controlling as much of your life as she possibly could. Wanting you to be more like Cheryl or Betty.  
In your room, you tried to block her out but she followed still complaining about it was a school night, about you not giving yourself time to finish homework or practice with the vixens. After a really bad argument you started to grab you school books and laptop. “I’m going to stay with dad” was all you said before running out the door. 

 

It was nearly 11pm and you didn’t really want to knock at your dad’s at this time. The trailer park was still a few miles away and you started getting cold and tired. You thought about Jughead heading to the drive in to find him it was on the way to your dad’s anyway. You had knocked and knocked, but no one came to open the door. You realised the biggest mistake you had made was leaving without a coat, all you had on was your river vixen outfit and pumps. Your gave one last bang on the door screaming his name, thinking do you go to your dad’s or back home. Home was closer but you didn’t want to see your mum after walking out. 

“y/n,” you turn to the sound of your name looking to it’d owner. You see a man walking towards you. His hands in his jeans pocket with a swagger to his stride. In the light you see fp Jones the new leader of the gang your grandfather used to lead. “Why are you out here dressed like that at this time if night?, are you trying to give my boy a heart attack?” he asked looking you up and down intensely slow. “didn’t know you did booty calls Princess” he said. smiling slightly swaying saying back “only for a lucky few, Jones why you jealous?” fp just raises an eyebrow. This flirty banter was normal for you both. It had all started when you was younger , Fp would say something flirty to make you blush and it always worked but now you got older and would think if a witty comeback. It was just how you both was with each other. 

 

You had always had a crush on fp ever since you was about 15 you knew it was wrong or you believe it was, thinking him more of a guilty pleasure. He was over 20 years older then you but looked younger then he was. you managed to keep your little crush hidden, but you couldn’t help think what would it be like if one day he acted on the jokes or looks you sheared with each other.  
“I had a fight with my mom again. I left home I thought about coming to stay with my dad but it was late and cold I was going to see if jug would take me in for the night” you tell him. Shivering in your skirt rubbing your bare arms 

He took his leather jacket off placing it round your shoulders, but kept hold of both sides of the collar. “your dad’s away doing a job for me, he won’t be back for 3 weeks” you feel defeated thinking you will have to go back to your mothers. He pulls on the collar bringing you closer to him. He spoke slow, and burly a whisper it felt seductive, “you could, only if you wanted to” he looked you in the eyes keeping your focus locked onto his. Making your breath catch ,he was speaking in a hushed voice “stay in mine tonight, tomorrow I’ll get your dad’s spear key take you to get you stuff from mums” you smile as he speaks fully aware how close you was to him, you try pushing the mixed thoughts you have to the back of your mind. Fp let’s go with one hand lifting it to your face tucking your hair behind your ear “I know a princess like you needs her things” you couldn’t speak the touch of his hand on your face sent shivers down your side. Fp turned walking toward his van “you coming y/n” he shouted. You quickly run to catch up with him not needing to be asked twice. 

 

In the truck Fp put the heating on as you rubbed your thighs to get warm. Once you feel the goosebumps disappear you sit back getting comfortable, pulling his jacket tighter around you. “why do you call me a princess?” you ask giving him a smirk. Fp laughs “look at you! in 3 years you went from bad ass bitch to pampered Princess” you frown your eyebrows at him. He looks at you then back to the road repeatedly switching between the two as he spoke “when your mother took you, you didn’t bother much with make - up had your own style. And in the last few times I’ve seen you, you started wearing makeup doing your hair up like your in a magazine and now, your fully fledged member of the Riverdale elite” he reached over slightly flicking the hem of your skirt “team colours and all” you just giggled not known what to answer. At his trailer Fp showed round even though you had been numerous times before, then after something to eat he took you to his room telling you to sleep in his bed and he got a blanket sleeping on the couch. 

 

The next morning you went home waited for you mum to leave for work going in inside to get showered and pack a few bags. You went to put on a dress but when you held it to the mirror you began to think about what fp had said. You did look like a princess not the person you once was. Had I really changed into a carbon copy of the girls around me? was I just like Cheryl? You played with a snake necklace round you neck before deciding to get changed. You found a pair of black skinny jeans a green top a leather jacket and a pair of heels your grandfather had bought you with snakes on the heels not long before he died. Done your hair and makeup. Looking at the new outfit you had put together it was old meets new. And you liked it. 

You put your bags in Joaquin’s car so he could take them back the trailer for you and headed to school. 

At lunch Jughead came and sat with you. “can I ask you something?” He didn’t give you chance to answer “did I see you getting in my dad’s van last night?” he asked his brows frowning. “yes I was coming to stay with you, but you wasn’t at the drive in, I saw fp he gave me a lift to the trailer park let me crash at his because my dad’s out of town” you answer. Jughead looked and blinked not saying what was on his mind. Jughead had seen the closeness between his father and best friend but didn’t what to push the matter afraid of the answer he’d get. “so when are you moving south side then?” he asked “today I sent some of my things up there your dad’s getting me my father’s key” you said excited jug just nodded, when the bell went you and jug walked to class. 

 

All day people had commented on your change of style. Betty and Veronica loved it, saying it takes time to find your own style and this was yours. Cheryl on the other hand came over when you was in the corridor “you trying to look like the trailer trash your living with now” you step forward snarling her “no I just didn’t want to look like you” you didn’t give time to answer, your spun on your toes flicking your hair walking away. You seamed to get more attention from the boys in the school. Both Reggie and Chuck had given you whistles when you walked past. Feeling good you headed to your locker grabbing you bag. Outside you see Fp waiting for you a sexy grin as he learned against the truck. 

 

“want a ride home? ” he asked when you walked over to him. You jumped in the blue truck ready to get to your stuff put away. During the ride you hardly spoke, Fp looked at you finally braking the silence" what’s with the new look?“ He didn’t take his eye off the road, but had that stupid sexy smirk in his face. "I don’t know what your talking about Jones” you sing song back to him trying to hide the blush in your cheek he hummed in amusement but didn’t question your reply. For the rest of the way you was quite again. When you got to the trailer fp handed you the keys to your dad’s helped you carry your boxes and bags in.  
Inside it was a mess and the was nothing in to eat. Fp offered you to come back to his if you wanted he’d get take out for you both. You told him maybe later wanting to clean the place up a bit. After a 2 hours you had cleaned up, it now looked like a different place. Moved you bags into your room and headed back to Fp’s. Outside you could hear music talking laughing, Inside the was half of the serpents drinking having a party. “where’s Jones?” out asked the nearest gang member. “try the kitchen” was all he said without looking at you. In the kitchen you see him with a few other lads all smoking and taking drugs. He looked strange at first like you he’d forgotten you was coming over “do you want me to leave?” you shout over the music “no stay y/n, I’ve just sent Joaquin on a beer and food run anyway” he says smirking at you. 

 

You wasn’t a stranger to a serpent party you had been to a few before. You took a beer from the counter using the edge of it to open the cap, Your dad let you drink at 16, your mom didn’t like it but never stopped you ether. The two other in the room one around your age the other 30ish looked at you with crossed eyebrows. “What it’s a beer or can’t girls drink beer?, well tough shit” you sass at them taking a long gulp from the bottle. The younger one walked over to you trying to look sexy yet intimidating “hey you! what’s the name doll?” he asked. you gave over exaggerate an eye roll. “the name is y/n and don’t call me doll” you said with as much attitude as possible. “aw small pretty little girl thinks she can play tough and trying to be a serpent, don’t think you really belong here doll” he acts cocky looking you up and down as he goes to grab your ass. Before he can you grab his wrist twisting it until he was screaming for you to let go “I don’t act or try” you started saying hard but calm tone. The older guy stood up to protect his mate when Fp stepped in. “y/n” he says arching an eyebrow. 

 

You let go of the man side stepping closer to Fp, “tough as nails this one boys, and she already belongs” he started placing a hand on your shoulder. He ran his finger down your collarbone, you almost quiver at his touch. Then he hooks his finger around the chain of your necklace pulling the green eyed silver snake pendent from under your top . “y/n y/l/n was born a serpent,” they gasp at the sound of your surname. You smirk matching the one Fp had. “she’s Mitch y/l/n granddaughter”. Both of them sat down with dumbfounded looks you pick you drink back up having another swig not knowing what to say “this is tallboy and Sweet Pea” he pointed introducing them to you Sweet Pea the younger one rubbing his wrist waving. 

 

Fp looks you up and down “she our South side Princess” he called you holding your gaze. You blush bright red but liked the new nickname “oh you wish I was yours, Jones” you say back placing you palm on his chest lightly pushing him back. He chuckles giving you a wink when two more younger boys came in, with pizza and more alcohol in their arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has hints of smut, nothing to extreme just heated flirting
> 
> (y/f/dd) = your favourite drink  
> (y/l/n) = your last name  
> (y/f/n) = your fathers name

After a 2 weeks of living in the south side and you enjoyed your new lifestyle. Becoming what fp now constantly called you a South side Princess. Really not much had changed in school. Although you now always wore your new signature colour green still looking stunning, and you was also still a vixen but still hung round with the group. You and Cheryl was still frenemies, but both still cheered for the vixens 3 times a week like you was best friends. You’d go to pops with B&V, Archie and jug sometimes Kevin too, being like the Riverdale kids. Once you got home that when things changed, you’d go home (your dad’s who still wasn’t back yet) after practice or pops, shower getting dresses heading for Fp’s. The would always be something going on everyone would all go down the Whyte Wyrm bar you’d usually tag along drinking and playing pool always winning the serpents. Then back to Fp’s for a party when the bar closed. Most of the time you’d wake up in Fp’s room or the couch with a blanket over you. Before going back to your own home getting ready for school and meeting jug, then getting a large strong coffee from pops on the way in. 

 

Everything was good, no great! since you moved but one thing, your feelings towards the serpent leader. You now had started to fall in love with him! It stared when you notice the lingering looks, the smirks he gave you. Then it was the odd little touches that made you melt. like if you passed one another a drink his fingertips would always touch your hand, or at the bar he’d lean close your arms touching, knuckles occasionally brushing against each other, making you want to grab a hold of hand. The flirty comments was the worst you found yourself playing up to his banter more then normal, the witty comebacks became flirty and suggestive. 

 

It took everything you had to push the thoughts and feelings away. To lie to yourself that you hadn’t fallen in love him. ’ you have to stop thinking of him like this, your confusing his banter and kindness turning it into something it’s not, it’s because you see him every day. He’s your dad’s friend. He’s nearly 20 years older than you, Your a year older than his son he’ll never want you like that. You sat telling yourself all the things why shouldn’t love him or why he wouldn’t love you. 

 

Your phone buzzes breaking your thought pattern, it was from Fp,  
Hi Princess, Had some business to sort out. meet us at the bar if you want I’m going straight there. Fp x

You read the message 3 times over before deciding you had nothing better to do tonight. After showering you got ready finding a black mini skirt and matching top, your snake heeded shoes and a khaki leather jacket. Grabbing your keys bag and money you headed to the Whyte Wyrm. 

The bar was full when you got there, finding fp and the usual crowd at their table you walked over “hey Princess” fp called as u stood next to the table. You had begun to like the nickname but wasn’t going to let him know that. “hi, Jones” you say rolling your eyes playfully. After 20 minutes of standing up your feet started to hurt, fp noticed your was uncomfortable and fidgety. “what’s wrong y/n?” He asked “nothing just didn’t think it would be so packed in here I would of worn flats if I’d of known” you laugh back pointing to you 6" heels. You see a smirk appear across his lips. Without warning his hands gripped your hips pulling you onto his lap. “better?” He whispers in your ear you can only nod back surprised by the sudden closeness. You tense up at first not knowing what to do but fp starts talking to the others like it was nothing you sitting there, his arm around your waist to stop you from sliding off, drink in the other. You finally relax getting yours, as the gang talked business for the next hour and a half. Every 20 minutes fp would wave the barmaid to bring more drinks holding your side again. 

“what if I did it?” you say offering a solution to the problem the gang was having. They all chuckled you sit up a little on fps lap trying to look serious, “i could meet them get the stuff bring it back, who’s gonna stop and search me!” you say pointing to yourself “Keller won’t he knows me, I know Kevin his son we hang at pops” you say. The group murmur all agreed. “it could work but your not going alone” you hear from fp. Sweet Pea offers to go with you, fp waves his hand for the barmaid to bring yet another round over. You took a sip from you 5th (y/f/d) feeling tipsy laughing and joking with the now happy group, but now you didn’t have the gangs problem to think about yours quickly came back to the front of your mind. 

 

You only felt fps hand on your ass when he gave a light squeeze, when did he move it, you thought, biting your lip not looking at him, trying to calm your breathing. He stayed like that until closing time.  
The party moved to Fps. again you found him pull you onto his lap on the couch as most if the serpents had taken up the seats. It was chilled everyone drinking doing drugs. You had said no when one of the gang offered you cocaine but agreed to the cannabis. You felt Fp’s hand slide up and around to your bum again, you see him watching your reaction, you simply smile inhaling the joint you had, before passing it to him without looking he took the joint at the same time squeezed your ass making your breath hitch and your cheeks blush red. 

 

Fp knew what he was doing was wrong y/n was young to him. He knew what he was feeling was inappropriate. she was his friends daughter. His sons friend. It all started a few months back when y/n was down to see her dad, he was drunk in the bar not taking notice she was even there. So Fp stayed with y/n to keep an eye on her while she was drinking in a pub full of gang members. They had talked all night, flirted a bit more then normal laughed like nothing else mattered but them there and then, after that he started to develop something for her he couldn’t explain he’d see here and smile she’d hug him he’d get butterflies. 

 

Now she’d had moved here it got worse, he saw her every day making it hard not to want you not to have or give in to the crazy temptation he had, to hold or kiss you when you was alone together, or run his hands over your body. He always tried to put these thoughts out of his mind but tonight with the mix if drugs, alcohol and lack of will power, his brain stopped and let his feelings take over especially when you didn’t stop him or freak out. Instead you encouraged it putting your arm around his neck playing with the hair, Snuggling into him.  
Joaquin had come in with a bag of tables nothing you hadn’t taken before, fp took two looking at y/n he had one of them taking the bottle you had to wash it down with. Offering one to you , you stuck out your tongue as he placed the small white tablet on handing your drink back. You swallowed it looking deep into his big brown eyes giggling. The rest of the night you both discreetly teased and turned each other on. It started with looks but you couldn’t help it when the drugs took effect. When you lent forward to the little table at the side of the couch you’d place to your hand close to his crotch for balance then drag your fingertips across his bulge sitting back. Making Fp moan low in frustration. He didn’t let you get away with your teasing so easy he copied what you’d done, but done it better. By leaning towards the coffee table his hand slid up the inside of your thigh squeezing gently. your breathing would stop and the hand you had on his neck would mimic his griping his hair. each time he his hand would go higher and higher until the last time he did it his fingertips brushed over your underwear making you give a low moan only fp heard. 

 

Not being able to handle it anymore, you make an excuse to go standing up to leave. Fp grabbed your hips “you okay Princess? why you going?” He asked with a knowing smirk. You wanted to scream at him your leaving because you wanted him bad and couldn’t have him, but instead smiled and told them you needed to sleep you had practice tomorrow. He walked you out and started walking to your trailer with you he was like a different person. Walking casually like you both hadn’t spent the last 3 hours teasing one another. “it’s late I’ll walk you back” he said handing you your jacket. “I can handle myself Jones” your tone confident as he smirked “I don’t doubt that for a minute. Walking you home is so I can protect my serpents from you” he playfully punched your arm. you was almost at your door now “I think you just wanted to be alone with me” you say “really?” he said looking at you “yes I think you’ve wanted to get me alone all night, maybe to finish what you started” you tried to sound confident, challenging suggestive. he looks at you but you could see him thinking over what ever was on his mind. 

 

He mutters to himself shakes his head he couldn’t stop himself anymore. Fp looks around then grabs your shoulders pushing you into the side of the trailer where you won’t be seen. His lips hit yours in a roughly but quick kiss his stubble scratching your lips. He pulls away scanning your face for a look of ‘no, stop or what are you doing’ but instead he saw you smile as you pull him back to kiss you again. This time it was more heated, passionate. his hands ran over you body as you grip his shoulders and neck. You felt him lift one of your legs, you jumped a little as he lifted you. Wrapping your legs round his waist he plants wet rough kissed down your neck and along your jawline. It’s exactly what you’d wanted for weeks. Better then anything you imagined. You grab the collars of his shirt pulling him closer as his lips returned to yours one hand holding you up the other slides up your top finding and massaging your boob. 

 

Fp only stopped and put you down when he heard Joaquin shouting for him. He rested his head on yours steadying his breath “goodnight princess” he whispered giving you a small kiss on the cheek. You watched him walk to Joaquin turning to wink at you.  
In bed you touched your red scratched lips memorising the feeling of his against yours during your make out session minutes before, still overjoyed it really happens. Soon failing into a happy blissful sleep not waking until later the next afternoon. 

 

FP looked annoyed at the young serpent “if this isn’t important I’m gonna” he stopped when he saw the look on the boys face. “It’s y/f/n, he’s been arrested!”. All that night fp sat listening to what happened. Thinking about what to do next but the kiss he just had with y/n kept creeping into his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/f/n =your fathers name  
> y/f/m = your favourite movie

Fp had spent the morning in the prison to see y/n father. The guilt of kissing y/n weighed on his mind as he sat waiting for his friend to be walked out. They both picked up the phones simultaneously, the talk between the two gang members was about the job that had gone wrong “I’ll get it sorted, Fangs brought the money back it’s just the drugs we lost” fp tells y/f/n. Once fp had come up with a plan to try and resupply the lost drugs quickly then the topic came round to y/n. “how’s my angel doing” he asked fp, “she’s good, feisty” he laughed “ she always was, is she okay in that trailer?” y/f/n looked sad this time you’d moved from a large lovely house to a trailer. “she’s at school, cheerleader practice or pops with Jughead. 

When she’s at the trailer park she’s with us at the bar or in mine to be honest ” your dad nodded thanking his boss. Fp watched as questions filled your dad’s head picking the ones he wanted to ask, “and the serpents she’s not getting grief from them?” this made fp laugh. “no she can handle herself with them, she nearly broke Sweet peas wrist night one.” fp told your father how you defended yourself showing the gang members your not to be messed with. “look promise me she’ll be okay with you Jones” Your father begged fp to watch out for you protect you like you was his own. Fp felt worse about his heated moment with you. 

Every time your name came up he pictured you up against the wall with his hands and lips all over you the sounds you made, and how much he wanted to do it again. it was getting harder for him to look your dad in the eye. After he’d finished with his visit he drove back thinking mixed things the hard one, he had to shut down anything with y/n she needed a Guardian not a lover. His own selfish needs had to be stopped. 

He didn’t realise the time when y/n walked in, it felt like he’d only had five minutes to think. when he saw her She was smiling, brushed her hair back behind her ear shyly when she looked at him. Fp stood trying not to think about how y/n was his arms humming as his lips trailed her jawline. A cough from Joaquin snapped him back. 

 

Something was off when you entered Fp’s you could feel the tension as you walked in fp Joaquin and other boy you had never seen before all stirred at you. Fp was different “hi y/n” he standing up offering the seat for you to sit. Every morning he’d great you with a smile, a hug and a hello Princess but today he called you by your name. You sat feeling nervous watched as he struggles to look you in the eye. “your dad’s been arrested” he said. You looked at the others, “what happened?” you ask. The next hour the new boy Fangs (now you found out his name) told you how the police had raided the motel they had been staying in. Your dad stayed so Fangs and another serpent could run. The other boy tried to hide but was found taken with your dad. 

 

The whole time Fp didn’t speak instead he opened the duffel bag on the table. The was thousands of dollars in the bag more than you cared to Hazard a guess at. Fp sorted the money into smaller bundles each with easy $2000 in. He gave Fangs a large amount telling him to go and lay low. He also nodded for Joaquin to go as well. You start to blush being alone with him. He come back with half a smile “look I promise to fix this or sort something out” he said keeping his distance. “should I go back to my mom’s?” you ask. “do you want to go back?” He said. You shook you head no but felt you had no choice. Fp took two of the piles handing you one “put that in your bag it was for your dad but it’s yours now” he held the other “rent for the trailer I’ll sort it if you don’t want to leave but now you need to go to practice/ the game or whatever your doing today I’ll see you later when I’ve sorted out the serpents” you walked over and hugged him, stood on your tip toes leaning in to kiss him but he moved his head. You looked at him confused. 

He didn’t act like this a few hours ago you lift your hand to touch his face bringing him to face you, he closed his eyes welcoming the contact but quickly changed his mind taking your hand away. “I can’t do this” he says “last night I shouldn’t of let it happen or get so far” you looked hurt “what’s changed your mind?” you ask now looking at the floor. “your only 18 for fuck sake y/n I shouldn’t have kissed you like that” you Finally look at him “age is a number” you try to argue back. fp sighed regretting what he was about to say, “it is y/n but I don’t like you like that, what would I want with a kid I’m meant to be looking after you. it was a drunk mistake you was just a drunken mistake” the anger was dominant on your face. “look I didn’t mean it to sound that nasty but it’s true I promised to care for you and kissing you wanting to sleep with you isn’t that” he goes to touch your shoulder but you step back still possessing what he’s just said. you didn’t answer you couldn’t, so you walked out. Once outside you felt the tears rolling down your face in a fit of silent sobs you feel your stomach twist into a sickly feeling, your chest was tight and sore as your tried to calm yourself. you was only a mistake his words rang out loud in your mind. Wiping your face you head to practice. 

 

At school your mind was elsewhere, your dads arrest and the way fp had treated you being the only things on your mind. During practice you had missed steps and made wrong turns really not in the mood to dance. “y/n” Cheryl snapped “what the hell is wrong with you can’t you follow a simple routine, oh wait your living the simple life down in South side” you growled as Betty & Veronica hold you back “I might live on the south side but at least my family don’t sleep with or kill each other” you regretted saying it as soon as it came out your mouth but before you could apologise Cheryl ran at you. She swung her arm to smack you but instead you caught her wrist and head butted her in the nose. Ronnie and Betty dragged you out with Cheryl screaming your off the team and how you will pay for what you did. As soon as you got outside you ran leaving Betty and Veronica confused. 

 

Fp got a call from his son jughead telling him about how you had been in a terrible mood and you’d broken Cheryl’s nose he groaned thinking it was partly his fault for your mood. Fp knew y/n had problems with her anger and breaking Cheryl’s nose was a result of you building your anger, hate, pain until you snapped. Fp told jug he would see if your okay and try to sort it out. he put the phone down headed for your trailer. Inside it was empty you hadn’t come back since you’d felt that afternoon. He had gone to your door about 10 times called you over 100. Each time you saw his name you couldn’t bring yourself to answer. So you went to the one place you thought no one would find you but you where wrong. 

 

Jughead was the one to find you in an old play park, taking you to pops then the drive-in he watched as you paid for both your meals and multiple milkshakes. He worried about where you’d gotten the large some of money from but like most things with you, jug knew not to push you on the matter. It was after 1am when you got home finding fp sitting on your doorstep his head in his hands. “where have you been?” He asked in his most neutral tone. “with Jughead” he was taken back by your sourness. “I heard about what happened with the blossom girl, I know your pissed off with me and your dad but you can’t take that out in the girls at school y/n” he said making you more angry he hadn’t come to say sorry for the things he’d said earlier but wanted to have a go over you fighting. “yes I’m sorry, but I’m too tried to talk to you now so goodnight Jones” you say trying to sound as bitchy as you could, before shutting your door sliding down it crying letting all the pent up emotion out. That night you got into bed the complete opposite then the night before in 24hrs you’d gone from the happiest girl on the planet to a crying heartbroken mess. 

 

Fp sunk his hands in his pocket didn’t mean to hurt you but couldn’t be with you the way he wanted either. It was killing him to be like this with you and to for you to hate him but thought it was for the best.   
The next few days you and fp was cold with each other. You hardly spoke to one another, you’d spend more and more at pops or the drive in, when you did go the Wyrm you’d sit with sweet pea and fangs. Fp felt hurt by your change in attitude, but was glad of the wedge you now had it made it easier for him to try not to love you. 

when you’d spend time at the drive in he’d see you with his son when he was working well dealing down there, it was his secret way of keeping an eye on you. One Friday and the was a few people at the drive in, fp had worked it with sweet pea and Joaquin. He’d met up with Hermione Lodge to do some business her husband arranged. As she left he saw her daughter following her, then heard a sound that always made his heart jump and a smile on his face, the sound of y/n laughing. 

 

He walked round the corner hidden from her sight, his heart broke when he saw y/n and his son cuddled up on the back of a truck bed wrapped in blankets. He noticed your head was jugs chest his arms around her. He could feel himself get jealous looking at her with someone that wasn’t him also felt sad he’d pushed you away. When he see jug kiss the top of your head, y/n smiled when he did. fp walked away feeling jealous of his son, angry with himself and most of all hurt . He turned putting all his frustrations into a single blow to the nearest wall, shaking his hand with the pain before going back to sweets. For the rest of the night he was difficult to work with both sweet pea and Joaquin had both took the brunt of their bosses anger and frustrations. Nothing they did was right and fp made sure they knew. 

 

You and jug had sat watching the film. You enjoyed spending time with him and needed it. Jughead could make you see things in a different way. “so who’s got you so upset” he asked. You fake smile “no one, why” you lied but jug knew you better. “don’t lie to me y/n, last week you was happy, jolly and loved the world. This week your fighting, moody and spending free time with me at pops or here who’s upset you?” you didn’t know how to tell jug it’s his dad that made you so happy and upset. “is it one of them serpent gang members?” jug added you smile “can’t get nothing past you Juggie, yeah just some guy wanted me one day didn’t the next” you tell him hoping he won’t ask any more. “you shouldn’t worry about it y/n if he’s acting an arse then don’t chase him it’s his loss serpents ain’t worth a second look” you cuddled into him more laughing as he kissed your head. You smiled thinking about what he’d say if he knew it was fp you was thinking of. But he was right you should stop running after fp. You didn’t go home after you saw sweet pea working knowing fp wasn’t far, you asked jug could you stay with him. Jughead saw you looking at sweets nervous he thought he was the serpent you’d liked but didn’t say nothing just agreed to let you stay.

Jugheads room was small it had a bed in and a few of his things, on the shelf you see two pictures one of jug and his sister jellybean and the other was of jug jellybean, their mom then you saw fp looking handsome with that smile you loved. you bite your lip looking at him turning the photo face down so you didn’t have to look at it. Jug put a film on as you both get comfortable watching y/f/m.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke the next morning by a call from Fangs saying go to fps, it was the day you had to do a job for the gang go and get drugs from a different leader. You got your stuff walking to the trailer inside they was talking about routes and meeting points you quietly sit down waiting. “you sure she can pull this off Jones” Tallboy’s voice boomed across the trailer filled with doubt. Forsythe looked at you with a blank look waiting for you to answer. “only I can pull this off you know nearly all of you are all on the sheriff’s radar and will be stopped thanks to the blossoms” you say glaring at fp but talking to Tallboy. You and Sweet pea was going to get the drugs the serpents couldn’t. You had drove for 4 hours before Sweets told you the dirty motel on the left was where you was meant meet with a member from an other gang, you pulled up thinking something was off it was dark and quite. A bald man with an ugly scar over his eye came over to your car Sweets was about to tell you to wait but you was already out the car. Another 4 members came from the room, Sweet pea came close to you looking at his baby face he looked scared. The 17 year old brunette boy was shaking when a voice boomed over you. “since when did the serpents send kids to do their work” the leader asked looking at Sweets. “where here now dose it really matter who makes the exchange, you got what we want we got your money”. You said sounding tough and in control. 

The man laughed stepping closer, you felt intimated but tensed up holding your body stance. “and what’s to stop me from just taking the money little girl”. Sweets gasped visibly shaking his hand reaching for the knife in his pocket, You paused wanting to get the words just right before you spoke looking the stranger dead in the eye “because if we have any problems here FP Jones and the rest of the serpents will slaughter your gang for trying to screw over y/n y/l/n” you looked him up and down stepping forward not knowing where this new found confidence came from “but you won’t be alive long enough to see that because my grandfather taught me how to fight, oh I bet you I could make a great pair of trophy earrings with your bollocks” you held a small switch blade and an evil smile. The leader looked you over and the at Sweet pea smirking at one of the boys, who was now white as a ghost frozen with fear. “your Mitch’s granddaughter” you nod at him as he waves his boys away. “he was a great man my condolences you sound just like him” he bowed his head a little and shook you hand. You see another man bring out two duffel bags. One filled with 30 ounces of cannabis the other 20 ounces of cocaine and 1000 tablets. As Sweets cheeked the bags the leader told you his name was Winston and he used to roll with your grandfather back in the day and was the one who took him to the hospital when your father was born. You handed over the money to the Winston he patted your shoulder hard “y/n you will make a great leader just like Mitch” you thank him, for the compliment hoping your grandfather was proud of the way you handled the situation. 

You and Sweets get in the car heading back to Riverdale. The way back you and Sp joked about how scared he was when the others came out. “good job you said what you did, and can handle yourself, how did you learn your granddad” he asked you chuckled “I was a bit scared too and yeah him my dad, even fp taught me if someone thinks they have the upper hand then break it so it’s what I did. Also I saw one of his tattoos it’s the same as my grandfather’s they must have known each other” you smile to Sweets. Everything was going smoothly until you saw police at the border of Riverdale searching cars. 

Taking a jacket out if your bag you throw it to Sweet pea “wear this it’s a letterman jacket from Sunnydale high your a student there”. He looked confused as you wide-eyed him, Sp using his knees to drive put it on as you hid the bags under the chair. you smile as you see sheriff Keller flash you to stop “let me talk” you say as the sheriff signals him to roll down the window. “hello sheriff what’s wrong” you asked stepping out the car. “y/n” the voice coming from behind the sheriff, it was Kevin his son. “hey kev what’s going on” you say looking at the police searching the car in front of yours. You talk to Kevin as Sp shows his license (lucky for you both it was legit. “who is he and why are you here” Kevin asks annoyed you didn’t tell him you was seeing someone, answering loud so his dad can hear you “I was on a date with Sp, I met from Sunnydale he’s driving me home but I need to get back so he can get home too” the sheriff hands back the id to Sweets “you have to give me all the gossip in school” Kevin shouts giddy. You agree holding Sp's hand leading him back the car trying to look convincing. “sheriff do you have to search our car you know me and you’ll be here for ages for no reason” you ask sweetly. He agrees and you and Sweet pea get back in the car giving Kevin a wave as you passed the car that was originally packed up. Both breathing a sigh of relief looking at each other with wide smiles that you had competed you jab with success. 

 

Back at the trailer park Sweets told the serpents how you have saved him twice in one day. He hugged you, clearly making fp snarl “she’s our South side princess she can handle anything she’s given” he said through his teeth with a forced smile. For the rest of the night the drinks where toasted to you and Sweets for a job well done. Fp avoided sitting or standing near you, his conservatives was short and blunt. He was still off with you. You wanted to talk to him about how you felt, how you wanted to go back to how your friendship was before he kissed you, but never had the chance to get him alone and deep down know it’s never going to happen. You went back home after a few drinks feeling drunk and depressed. 

FP couldn’t be happy and flirty with y/n like before everything had changed since he kissed her. He wanted her more than ever but his promise to look after you like you was his own made him feel wrong for wanting you and him think he was being inappropriate. The fact you seemed to be getting closer to his son made it worse the only thing he can do was avoid you. 

 

A couple of days later you had gone to see Jughead but he wasn’t there you’d forgotten he was helping Archie’s dad. You was bored in the trailer so decided to go the Wyrm. Inside fp and the other serpents was all there “Hiya”, “hey y/n” “long time no see” all the boys greeted you as you sat in-between Sweet pea and fangs. You looked at fp who just said hi and went back to his conversation with the man next to him all night fp had been really off and snotty with you even so of the others raised an eyebrow but no one said anything about it. You and he had kept a distance over the last few days but when he saw you he’d been cold but okay with you but tonight was different he was different it hurt you more then him telling you your kiss was a mistake.

 

You still had fun even if you and fp looked like you could kill one another at times, you’d missed hanging out here, the random chats, crazy play fights, stupid dares the odd game of pool, laughing and smiling trying not to let fp get to you. Sweets asked if you wanted to go outside to smoke you grabbed your coat and following him out. Since you dad was arrested Sweet pea had become a good friend to you. Fp grabbed your arm and whisper shouted at you “where are you going with him?” his voice harsh and cruel. You crossed your eyebrows frowning “out for a joint” you told him back not sure why he’d stopped you. “do you really think you should be going out there with HIM” this time his tone was venomous as his grip tightened. Looking him dead in the eye “your not my father and clearly showed how much you wanted me” you said as you tugged your arm out of his grip and walked out. 

 

Outside Sp handed you a joint and lighter “what was that all about? You two have been strange for days” He asked you talking about the what fp had said to you. “honestly I don’t know with him, his mood changes faster then the weather” you joked. “nothing to do with the new boyfriend then” he said. You looked at him confused “what new boyfriend” Sweet pea saw the surprise in your face putting his hand on the back of his neck “jughead, the other night Joaquin said he saw fp with Mrs lodge then he saw him looking at someone turned around punched the wall. When Joaquin went to see what fp had been looking at the only thing in sight was you and jughead, Jones kid so we, me and few of the serpents thought you and the beanie boy are spending a lot of time with each other maybe you know you was a couple” Sweets told you. You looked at him shaking you head “no” putting extra emphasis on the Oh “juggie is my best friend it’s nothing like that with him” you tell the black haired serpent. Why would fp punch the wall if he saw you and jughead together, you thought was he annoyed that you’d go with his son or was he jealous that you wasn’t pining over him even though you still was. 

FP had sat in the bar and could help but follow you out. He was happy you’d found someone to make you smile but hated it was Jughead not that you didn’t suit each other but Could he really be happy knowing he was in love with his son’s girlfriend. when he got to the door and saw you and Sweets he watched you was laughing playfully smacking him on the chest. Fp found himself jealous again as he watched the y/h/c beauty but he was angry too when he heard a flirty giggle come from you. His thoughts went into overdrive ‘How could you do this to his son why would y/n hurt or play jug was she doing it to get back at me for kissing her then telling her it shouldn’t of happened’. Fp waved finally getting the attention of sweets calling him over being desecrate, when Sp came over fp told him to make calls about an up coming job they had, giving him chance to talk to y/n but he didn’t know where to start or what to say. 

 

Sweet pea tells you he’ll be back and walks off you see fp stood in the doorway. He walked over to you as you lifted up the joint for him to take. He didn’t speak he went to, you could clearly see him stop and change his mind. After a minute that felt like an eternity you broke the awkward silence, “your wrong about me and jug he’s my best friend nothing more” he looked at you out the corner of his eye “the is nothing between you and” you cut him off “no Forsythe I’m not or will I ever date your son.” you smirk trying to sound seductive but without looking at him “You should already know he’s not the Jones I want”. You couldn’t help notice the corner of his lip rise into a brief smile. “and what about you and Sweet pea in there” his voice wasn’t as cold no more. “Ew no never” you screwed your face up in disgust. “and He’s definitely not the serpent I want” this sounded less flirty more horrified. He chuckled handing you back your joint not responding to you. You both made small talk but the was still this new off and strange tension between you both.

The rest of the gang leave the bar, fangs walks over telling fp everyone’s going back to the gang leaders he then asked you to come as well. You looked at fp he nodded and walked off with the rest if the boys. fangs gave you half a smile as you jogged to catch up with the others. 

 

The walk got you thinking of fp although he filled your thoughts most of the time this was different, hopeful feeling as you thought about fp being jealous. At the party you sat with the boys drinking and laughing as normal. Fp had warmed to you but was still off. You could feel fp Jones watching you from the couch facing. You decided to play and frustrate him a little. You crossed your arms under your chest making your Cleverage look bigger, shifted your body position so your already short skirt rose higher crossing your leg over the other. From where FP sat he could see how dangerously high your skirt went, the little bit of your bum check peaking out of the green material. He huffed trying to look elsewhere but his gaze always landed on y/n. He couldn’t tell if y/n was deliberately teasing him or if he was over thinking, over noticing her. 

 

He walked out into the kitchen getting another drink and swill his face, clear his mind. It was easier thinking he had no chance, thinking she was with Jughead. But now she wasn’t with his son and was interested him. he felt so conflicted 'he’s not the Jones I want’ her words repeating in he’s mind. every time he’d close his eyes he’d see her, every lone thought was about y/n. This was the strongest he’d felt for her since she moved, but also the worst, it took everything he had to not want her. He held the tea towel to his face mumbling and groaning to himself. “why can’t you just get out of my head?”.

 

He didn’t notice you walk in. “what’s going on?” you asked him. He jumped at the sound of your voice. “nothing getting a drink” he answered. You close the door walking to him “I mean what’s going on with us?” you ask. He sighs pinching the bridge of his nose, “nothing is going on with us” he replies not looking at you. You step a little closer to him “that’s not true”. He snapped open his eyes finding yours “we don’t talk, can’t look at each other” fp went to talk but you cut him off “we act as if we don’t like each other but that’s not true either is it?” you say taking another step. “you want me as much as I want you” Fp finally spoke “why do you have to make this more difficult” you looked at him frowning “I’m not you are if you don’t want me fine, but you don’t have to be so cruel with me either”. 

 

Fp softened his face “I don’t mean to be cruel. I just can’t be with you, your 18 y/n you should be with someone your own age like jughead or someone from school. not an old gang member like me” you look at him annoyed waving your arms as you spoke, “ugh don’t you get it I don’t want someone my own age I want the man who makes me blush with a look! who makes me feel all nervous and excited all at the same time!” you say grabbing his hand rubbing your thumb over the small cuts. “And I don’t think you want me with jughead I heard about your jealous side” he took a step forward closing the remaining space between you. His lips hovered next to your ear his nose buried in you hair. “I was jealous your right and for the record I want you more then you know” his nose touched yours making your breathing become unsteady, “But this is wrong we could never be” he was about to kiss you when he stopped pushing you back “ugh we cant” he said frustrated as the as the door opened. 

Sweets walked in looking at you both stirring at each other you had an angry look aimed at fp. “okay, the way your looking at each other I can’t tell if it’s sexual tension or murderous rage” he joked laughing as he opened the fridge. Fp looked away from you like he was ashamed, you opened your mouth and speak but fp shook his head with a look making you not speak but instead rolling your eyes. you sighed feeling he’ll never want you as a girlfriend. Sp offered you a drink but you said no walking out. Fp said something you didn’t hear properly but you carried on walking. 

 

He tried to call you but your phone was on his kitchen table. After 20 minute’s he went to find you using your phone as his excuse to knock. At your trailer he found it empty, but inside it was trashed anything that could be smashed was. Fp wasn’t sure if you had done it or someone else. With the way you looked at him when you left he guessed you had done it. Sweets who had followed fp out, tapped him on the shoulder pointing out a small pool of blood on broken pieces of mirror. Fp got sp and fangs to help find you. afraid you was hurt fp panicked Sweets wasn’t making things better saying if it was y/n blood then she’d lost a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

You got home feeling sad and angry, the way fp looked at you. You couldn’t keep it together anymore. Once you got inside you didn’t know what came over you. Seeing a picture of your dad with fp made you so angry you throw it across the room. Hearing the smash of the glass made you feel good so you grabbed the next thing doing the same feeling better. You didn’t stop until the whole trailer was destroyed feeling great. That was until you slipped on shards of mirror cutting your arms. Quickly leaving the smashed up trailer when you saw the neighbour watching you, wrapping a jacket round your arm with the deepest wound you went to one of your safe places. At the park you sit under the light wincing as you pull out the thin long piece off glass out your arm, with the adrenaline running through your body you didn’t feel the pain or notice the amount of blood you was losing. 

 

FP went to the drive in to find jughead when he hadn’t answered his phone too hoping you was there and told him not to answer his dad. Banging on the door his son came out sleepy from being woken up. “please tell me y/n is here” jughead was more awake when he heard the panic in his father’s voice. “no, why what did you do this time” he asked in an accusing tone and a look to match. Fp sat on the wall with his head in his hands, “y/n left mine pissed off with me, so I went to find her try to say sorry, I walked to her van but she wasn’t there the place was smash up I think she did it herself and the was blood on the floor leading out the trailer, we tried to follow it but it stopped I’ve got the serpents looking I just hoped she was here” fp looked at his son almost crying. Jughead got dressed and took fp to the one place y/n went when she was upset, the play park. 

 

FP saw you sitting on the swing looking at the floor as he got closer he saw your tear stained face starring into the ground. You looked at him when you hear approaching footsteps, standing feeling dizzy (you put it down to the alcohol forgetting about your arm) Jug stop looking at the blood pool under the swing went to shout don’t move but you was already standing on your feet. “What are you doing here fp get away from me” you pushed him hard but he didn’t move “I hate you I fucking hate you Jones” you shouted blinking as white spots filled your eyes. jug watched as you fainted into fps arms. His dad gently lay you down screaming your name begging for you to speak and open your eyes has he cradled you crying before scooping you. Jughead opened the truck as fp carried you in driving to the hospital. The drive was quite fp focused on the road driving fast wiping tears from his face. Jug held the jacket tightly on your arm stopping the bleed. He’d never seen his dad like this before, then it hit him he was wrong the serpent y/n wasn’t into the guy from the drive in but his dad. 

At the hospital the father and son sat waiting for news about y/n. Fp hadn’t stopped stirring at the same black mark at the bottom of the wall in front of him. Jughead had texted Archie and the others telling them what had happen that you was okay but needed a blood transfusion and a lot of stitches. He’d also answered his dad’s phone telling the serpents you had been found and his dad was staying with her. “how long,” fp looked at his son puzzled “how long have you loved her” jug finished his question. “a while now but it changed when she moved, it grew. When did you work it out?” fp looked at his son they sheared a small smile.” i worked it out when she wouldn’t look at your photo, I thought something was off but put it down to her not so secret crush, then I saw you with her tonight it sort of hit me you love her back" jughead told his dad. Fp nodded, he couldn’t lie to his son and he couldn’t lie to himself anymore he was in love with y/n. 

 

The nurse came out looking for the Jones boys who had brought you in, “she’s okay gonna have a scar but she’ll be okay, we’ve sedated her so she’s asleep you can go in and see her now but only one of you”. They both smiled and thanked her. Jug looked at his dad “you go in I’ll wait outside for you” fp nodded about to walk away “dad,” he called making fp turn back “I’ve never seen you like this since mum fix it don’t loss it” jug gave his dad a smirk and a nod before walking out. Fp walked into your room looking at you sleeping with drips of blood and clear fluids in your arm. He sat down looking at the bandages around your arms the blood that had soaked though. The sight of you like that made him cry, holding your hand in both of his. He didn’t know how long he’d sat next to you thinking about everything that had happened the last few weeks. He sighed looking at you thinking you couldn’t hear him “jughead is right, he’s a smart kid, much smarter than me. I’ve never felt like this for anyone before y/n, I promise when your up and okay I’ll make you know how much you mean to me if you’ll have me” he said clutching your hands to his lips. 

 

He sat there all night and all day again, talking to you telling you of the dates and places he wanted to take you like the nice restaurant outside of riverdale,or the drive in for a cosy sweet date with blankets and lots of sweets staying until everyone had left so you could sit and stargaze. it was more then 24 hours since you arrived fp was sent home telling him he also needed to rest for when you woke up. he got back seen Sweet pea and fangs had already started cleaning up your home. Fp was thankful for it and help them finish. Once your home was clean fp and the others went back to his and opened a bottle of whiskey, when the bottle was gone he passed out on the bed. His dreams became nightmares as replayed the vision of you in his head, how your kisses turned into the sight of you in the truck bleeding over his van how he didn’t save you in time how the last words you said was “I hate you Jones”. Fp Jones tossed and turn for the next few hours haunted in his drunken dreams. 

 

You wake just before sunrise when a cheery nurse came in not long after “and how are we feeling this morning you had a few people worried” her voice was high and happy. You groan blinking the sleepy fog from your eyes. “I’m okay I think” you answered her looking at the neat white bandages around your arms. “do you remember how you got here” she asked taking notes and shining a light in your eyes “Erm no I was in the park” you stopped taking thinking if fp was really in the park or just something your brain had been making it up then you remember jughead in the back of a car telling you to stay awake. “was I brought in by a boy in a crown shaped beanie?” you asked the blonde haired woman. 

“yes him and another man, we had to force him to go home he refused to leave you for a whole day and more” she laughed, you smiled thinking poor jughead was with you making a mental note to thank him. After a check over and some food the hospital was happy to let you go home. Giving you a phone to use, you start to dial the first few numbers of fps number before hanging up and redialling jugheads number. After ten minutes Archie and jug was outside waiting for you. Giving both of them a hug you all go to pops, jug gives Archie a look to make him leave. Once he made his excuse he needed to see Veronica jug looked at you making you nervous. 

 

“I know about you and my dad ” he said with a smirk, one that reminded you of fp. You sighed drinking some of your milkshake using the straw to stair it so you didn’t have to look at him. “what ever the was its over I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I kissed your dad” jug frowned at your words but quickly softened his face. “What you mean it’s over now” he asked still not sure exactly what’s happened between you and his father. “jug, he doesn’t want me he’s made it clear I’m just a kid a princess with a silly crush in his eyes so I’m gonna move away from the Southside I have money and forget him” you say trying to convince yourself more then your best friend who could see right through you. “don’t” jug said drinking his milkshake as you look at him waiting for a reason. “he loves you y/n I saw it the other night in the park, he told me about his feelings, he stayed with you for hours at the hospital” your mind races as jug talks ‘he told jug about his feelings the Jones men don’t talk about feelings’ you think. Then a voice hit you the sweet voice of the nurse saying how your visitor had been force to leave, you had ashumed it was jughead “wait it was fp who was in the hospital” you ask unsure Jug nods. “he can be a jerk but he cares about you y/n more than anyone else” jug looked sad. You thought about his relationship with his dad “he cares about you too juggie he always talks about you take your own advice and talk to him” jug nodded finishing his drink. 

 

You went home thinking about all the stuff jug had said. Trying the handle on your door it was locked, why is it locked its never locked you think trying the handle again but just as before the metal didn’t move rattling as you pulled. Patting down your pockets you remember you didn’t have your keys turning round, mumbling a sting of swear words you walk to fps trailer. Inside you saw fangs and sweet pea asleep on the couches and fps bedroom door shut. You started looking round for your keys, after searching the living room, looking on and under the tables in little pots on the sides trying not to wake the two boys. next you checked the kitchen finding nothing. fed up you leaned against the kitchen counter making a bottle fall making a loud clank. Looking over at the two still sleeping serpent you bent to pick up the bottle. 

 

“hello princess” you jumped hearing fps voice behind you. Looking at his sleepy face as he rubbed his eyes “are you okay” he asked with nothing but concern in his voice. “Sorry didn’t mean to wake you and Yeah I’m okay” you said feeling embarrassed about everything that had happened not just ending up in hospital, but breaking Cheryl’s nose, trashing the trailer. Leaning against the door-frame he looked you up and down like how he used to “how come your here? Why didn’t you call me I would picked you up from the hospital” he asked. You shrugged your shoulders telling him how you thought it was jug who had sat after what the nurse had said “thanks for staying with me by the way” you smile weakly. “I was worried I wanted to be there when you woke up but” you finished his sentence “but the staff kicked you out”. Fp chuckled with a smile.

 

Fp walked over and hugged you, at first you was unsure about his sudden affection but quickly returned it. He kissed the top of you head making you ease into his chest as he mumbled sorry. You looked at him peering down at you with deep brown eyes, lost in them you felt his lips crash on yours. You kiss fp back with force and eagerness, as he lifted you onto the counter. He stopped moving his head back looking at you, “if you dare say we can’t or you shouldn’t be doing this I swear fp I’m gonna” you stopped your threat when you seen him smiling laughing his grip on your waist tightened. “no I was going to ask if this means you don’t hate me anymore?” you look at him smiling “well that’s still debatable Jones"trying to hold in your laughter. "hmm” he said looking down “I’m sorry for messing you around but I wanna show you how much i care about you and want to see if and what happens with us” he said each word with so much meaning. “Well I said it’s still debatable I’m still pissed at you” he could tell by your smirk and giggle you didn’t mean it but decided he’d play along “would you still be pissed at me if I do this?” He started kissing your neck working slowly up your jawline “or this” he mumbled as his kiss moved to your lips. You wrap your arms around his neck humming into to the more softer, loving kiss. The kitchen door opened with a tied looking fangs walking through. Fp acted the same has had done last time you was both in the kitchen, he backed away so fast like he didn’t want anyone see you to together. Like he was ashamed of you. You exhaled loudly and angrily as fangs spoke. 

“your kid is here to see you fp” he said in half a yawn with jughead just behind him. “give us a minute I’ll be out now” he said watching you slide off the counter clearly angry. “what’s wrong y/n” he asked “to answer your question earlier yes I do still hate you more so if possible” you scream at him. “what’s wrong what have I done i thought we was okay now?” he asks slightly offended by your sudden change in attitude “I don’t wanna be some secret your ashamed of, to be pushed away like some unwanted groupie whenever someone walks in the room, no more I’m done!” you shout opening the kitchen door seeing jugheads worried/confused look “your right he is a jerk!” you stormed out the front door not looking back. Fp went to run after you but his son grabbed him “dad don’t just leave her, please! you going will only make it worse” fp stopped struggling and agreed Sweet pea now wide awake told the Jones boys he’d find you. 

Sweets had caught up to you quickly “where you going?” He asked “home! Anywhere where fp Jones isn’t!” you snap at him. Sp chuckled “your not going home it took us all night to clean up after your temper tantrum” he grabbed your shoulders “how about we go the bar you can take your frustration out on a few games of pool” you nodded agreeing. Inside you set you the table talking to Sweet pea about everything that had happened with fp. “Well that explains his change in attitude” Sweets says casually bending over to take his shot. When he looks you at for you to take your go “what change” you question him still continuing the game. “Well he’s quite a lot or he’s annoyed mainly at silly small things. also Why he looked like he wanted to kill me when we come back from that deal and you hugged me” he said frowning as he couldn’t make his next shot. You both laugh taking about random thing as you played and won the game.

Back at the trailer, fp and jughead had spoken about their relationship, and after promising to change jughead gave his father a second chance. The two of them kicked out fangs and started to tidy around fp pouring away the reminding alcohol telling himself he’s quitting for jug. “What did you do wrong this time with y/n” jug asked “she’s such a princess” fp chuckled then told jug what happened in the kitchen though he already knew after hearing you “you heard her she hates me I’ve fucked up big time this time”. Jug shook his head “your an idiot she loves you it’s what got her so upset she thinks you don’t love the the way she loves you that your embarrassed what everyone will think that you think shes a child” jughead explained. “i dont think shes a child i think shes incredible” for the next hour they spoke about y/n. Jughead helping his dad come up with an idea to win you back. 

 

At the Whyte Wyrm you had beaten Sweet pea in 4 out of 6 games of pool when fp walked in. He walked over to you but you grabbed you coat and Sp’s arm heading the bar dragging him along with. “your not using me make fp jealous are you?” Sweets asked with a smirk but you didn’t return it instead you was thinking of a way to leave. “he’d have to care first to be jealous” you say before telling Sweet pea you wanted to get your keys while fp was in the bar. Outside jug was waiting for you, he held out his arms stopping you from leaving “jug please I want to go home” you told him hoping he would just let you be. “gonna be a bit hard as my dad has your key it’s one of the reasons why where here” he tells you as you groan turning round. You begrudge going back inside, talking and facing fp. You scan the bar and can’t see him, walking towards where the other serpents are you hear y/f/s start to play looking to the jukebox you see jughead now standing. Fp appears at the top of the stairs coming down, he walks over to you with a smile hugging you, you try to push back but he holds you tighter “y/n I’m sorry for earlier and the past few weeks I’ve acted like an idiot” you grunt in agreement “you got that right Jones your defiantly an idiot! just give me my key so I can leave” you tell him keeping your voice strong and mean. 

“y/n please forgive me I love you” you look at him with a softened face but still wary looking over at jug who was full of smiles giving you a thumbs up in a mocking way, fp touches your face grabbing your attention again as he shouts louder so the whole bar can hear him “I love you y/n and I don’t care who knows it anymore I can’t be without you I love you! your my southside princess” he smirked lowering his voice “and I know you love me too” his face pleading for a response, looking at everyone now stirring at you and fp who has his hand out to you. “let me show you your the most important girl no woman in my life y/n” you take his hand slowly hoping this was real as he pulls you into a kiss. The gang and few girls in the bar start whistling and whooping you both. When he pulled away you felt bliss, fp stroked your cheek you sweetly looked you to him “I love you too Forsythe Pendleton Jones” you both go to your normal table where Sweet pea and jug are sat waiting “finally” jug said “about time" Sp said at the same time. you and fp both giggled looking at each other agreeing with the boys, you both finally got the person you wanted for such a long time


End file.
